


Mission (Im)possible

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Like looking for a Bowtruckle in a forest... Draco wonders howanyoneis supposed toeverlocateanythingin this place.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Mission (Im)possible

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #355:  
> 1\. Xylophone  
> 2\. Xenophilius Lovegood  
> 3\. ~~Make a spell that starts with the letter “X”~~
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Jungle
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

“Oh, good grief.”

Draco scans the attic in horror. He’s aware most people don’t keep their stored goods and chattels perfectly organised — hell, not even the Manor’s attic is perfectly organised — but Xenophilius Lovegood must be working towards some sort of Ultimate Chaos Award.

Antique printing presses, jars of pickled dirigible plums, clothes, furniture, toys, tools, brooms — it’s a veritable jungle of odd paraphernalia up here. How in Merlin’s name does anyone ever find anything in a mess like this?

Harry chuckles. “You know how they say an attic reflects the brain of its owner?”

Draco can’t help but huff a laugh. “I haven’t heard that one before, actually, but seeing this, I must agree it sounds fairly accurate.”

He shakes his head in disbelief. It’s like the Room of Hidden Things all over again, only more cramped and, if possible, even more disorganised. Draco is exhausted already, and they haven’t even started yet.

Harry pats Draco’s shoulder and grins. “Come on, love. We can do this.”

“That child will be off to Hogwarts before we find what we’re looking for,” Draco mutters.

“Of course they won’t,” Harry says, rolling his eyes. “Don’t be such a bloody drama queen.”

“I’m not—"

“Draco, listen to me.” Harry turns Draco around to face him, placing his strong warm hands on his husband’s shoulders. “We’ll find it, I promise.”

“But—”

“No. No buts. If Luna wants us to find her mother’s xylophone, we’re going to find her mother’s xylophone. Just like we’ll do anything else she wants us to do, okay?”

Draco nods. He knows Harry’s right. He’ll do anything for that woman. Anything.

“Just remember why we’re doing this, Draco. There’s a baby growing inside her — _our_ baby. And if Luna believes listening to the sound of her mother’s old xylophone will make our baby happy, then…”

“We’ll find it,” Draco says, squaring his shoulders, determined.

“That’s the spirit.” Harry winks, turning to face the chaos with his hands on his hips. “Now, where do we start?”

“I love you,” Draco murmurs, because he does.

Harry smiles, Draco knows he does, even though he can only see the back of his husband’s head.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
